A Perry and Pansy Story 2: Felicia the Fox
by animaldoctor
Summary: An old childhood friend of Pansy's is coming over, and Perry's a little suspicious about something going on with this new visitor. Based off of a short story (joke) by ficklepickle7, and starring her character, Pansy. Will now be doing Perry and Pansy stories for her as she was banned from FanFiction last month. We will all miss you.


_**Hello, everybody. Jamie here. As you know, the brilliant ficklepickle7 let me use one of her main characters, Pansy, in a series that I am doing. If you are one of the people who follow her, you know she posted a couple of short little "jokes" about her characters, and one of them involved a fox. I am now including that joke in my story, along with basing it into a brand new, full story. Hope you enjoy. p.s. This story wouldn't make much sense being narrated by me, so Perry will be doing most of the narration.**_

**Perry's POV**

It had been a few months since Pansy and I had gotten together, and since Pansy had been adopted by us. In the meantime, we had been doing a lot around this place, like building our own inventions, doing the missions we always loved, and just doing some work around the house. It was on one particular day in Danville that changed our swing of things, or at least as it had been for a few months.

Earlier that day, Jamie and the gang had laced our translation collars on us so that they could understand us. We never took them off until the end of the day, as to make sure they understood us both. "Hey, Perry," Pansy called out. I ran over to her as fast as I could. "Yes, Pansy," I asked. "I thought you should be the first to know that my old childhood friend, Felicia the Fox, is coming over this weekend. I want this place to be as clean as possible for her visit, so let's get to it."

"But... we've been working on this place all week. It looks good as new." She looked around the room for a second. "Oh, right," said Pansy. I guess she was a little worried about the impression she was going to make on her own childhood friend, but I still couldn't really believe she forgot about all the work we had all done to the house over the course of the week.

"It's just... Felicia and I haven't seen each other in so long. I want a good impression from her, so... do you mind helping me in getting her settled?" I thought about it for a second. You never knew how rough childhood friends could be. But, then again, if Felicia had meant this much to her... "Sure, I'd love to." "Great," said Pansy, as she kissed me on the cheek. She ran upstairs to get Felicia's room set up. Little did I know that there was someone watching us.

**Jamie's POV**

So, obviously, I had to tell the gang about this. I had just overheard Perry talking to his girlfriend, Pansy, about her childhood friend, Felicia the Fox, who was apparently coming over for the weekend. So, I had to tell everybody about this. When I got to the yard, Phineas and Isabella were sitting down, leaning on the trunk of the tree talking, Ferb was building something, Candace and Jeremy had gone to some sort of fancy restaurant, and Buford and Baljeet were doing... normal nerd/bully stuff, I guess.

"Hey, guys," I announced loudly over the backyard. I had to: I couldn't help trying to embarrass Perry and/or Pansy. "You are not going to believe what I just heard. Pansy's old friend, Felicia the fox, is coming over to stay for the weekend. We have got to give a good impression while she is here, so I don't want anything that could deter her. Honestly, right now, I can't think of anything, but we have got to be on our best behavior. Thank you for your attention." When I thought about it, I realized we would be building something about that time anyway. I walked back into the house, hoping for tomorrow to come early.

**Perry's POV**

The weekend came earlier than I had thought. Yes, I understand the day that Pansy talked to me about it was Friday and the next was Saturday, but it seemed like eternity, considering I was actually kind of excited to meet her friend and could barely seep all night. The doorbell rang at about 8:30 in the morning, and we knew who it was.

Pansy ran to the door and opened it. There was a fox standing by the door, and she was standing on two legs with a small black suitcase right next to her. She was red on her entire body, except for her belly, which was more of a reddish-pink. She had a translation collar on her neck, which I found a bit more peculiar than usual, but, then again Pansy made one out of spare wires and metal, so maybe it wasn't that weird.

"Pansy!" Felicia exclaimed. "It's so good to see you." They both leaned in for a hug. "It's good to see you, too," said Pansy. They parted from their hug. "This is my boyfriend, Perry." I waved at her as nicely as I could. "Nice to meet you," I said. I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too," she told me. "So you are the lucky guy who swept my best friend off her feet. You should feel proud. She is one of the nicest girls I have ever known."

"Hey, Felicia," I said. "Yes," she replied. "What does the fox say? Ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"

"You do realize that song is highly offensive to my species?"

I instantly regretted telling her the joke. "Oops," I said. "Sorry."

She stepped into the house, and I shut the door behind her. "So, this is your place?" she asked, looking around the living room. "Yes," Pansy replied. "Do you like it?"

"Very much. The modern decor in this place is astounding. So, where's my room?"

"Oh, it's set up for you right..."

I heard something beeping. It sounded like my watch for O.W.C.A. calls, but when I looked at it, it wasn't on. I saw Felicia looking at her wrist before she looked up and asked, "Can you please show me to my room? I have some... business to attend to." It was at that point I realized she looked familiar. I just couldn't place the face. Oh well. We showed her to her room, and she closed the door.

She didn't show herself for another half an hour, to which she said, "Sorry, it took forever to unpack. I had a lot of stuff." Even though she did have a big suitcase, especially for a fox her size, she shouldn't have taken that long to unpack. It was a little weird. I decided to ask her something.

"So, Felicia? Do you know of an agency called O.W.C.A?"

"No, I have never heard of it." She looked a little nervous as she said this. "Why do you ask?" I knew something was suspicious, and I had probably just figured it out. "No reason," I replied. "I have to go wash up. It's been a long trip," said Felicia, and she went into the kitchen, towards the sink. I pulled Pansy aside to talk to her privately.

"Pansy, isn't there something strange about that fox?"

"Not that I can pick out, why?"

"Because I think she may work for our agency."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was in her room for about 30 minutes, to which she said she was unpacking. Nobody takes that long to unpack, even with that big of a suitcase. I heard a beeping that sounded like my watch, but I looked down and it was off. Immediately after, she asked if she could go up to her room, where she was gone for that 30 minutes. Also, her face looks so familiar, but I can't place it. We should investigate."

"Perry, baby, we can't prove that. We shouldn't speculate about the people... or in this case, animals."

"But my instincts are always correct. There was one time where Monogram discharged me from the agency due to me doing really illegal things. I went over to Doof's, and it turned out he was making evil clones of me When Monogram found out, he put me back in the agency. Just trust me, I know my stuff. Just let me see what she's doing."

"All right, fine. But you only get one chance. If you don't prove it or you're wrong..."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She rolled her eyes and walked away. So I had to figure out a way to catch her in the act. But how? I thought to myself about what I would do, when I remembered that my secret agent briefing room was also the common area. I knew what I had to do. I snuck into the backyard, made sure no one was looking typed in the passcode for the tree entrance, and went down the elevator.

Once I was at the bottom of the common room, I hid behind the tube I came down so as not to get seen (what I should have taken into account was that it was clear, but my mind was racing, so it didn't cross my mind). A few moments later, I saw someone walking into the room. She was red and foxlike. It was Felicia. Now I just had to prove it to Pansy. It looked like Felicia had painted black stripes on her tail, but I assumed that was a disguise. I ran towards her, and when she turned around, she wasn't Felicia.

"Oh, hi Perry," said Riordan the red panda. Dang, I even got the genders mixed up. That was embarrassing.

"Hi, Riordan," I replied.

"Did you need anything from me?"

"No, I don't Sorry, I mistook you for... someone else." Before he had a chance to ask who he was being mistaken for, I ran toward the tree elevator and went back up. I was too embarrassed to continue my hunt. I would just buy a security camera and hook it up to my lair when I had some free time. When I got back up, Pansy was there waiting for me.

"Did you find Felicia as a secret spy?"

"No, I found Riordan. But, don't worry, I have a plan. I will set up a security camera in my lair, and when I see footage of her in the lair, we'll know she's a secret agent. Then we can team up together and have the same nemesis and stuff."

"Perry, I love you, but this is one of your more crazier and stupider ideas. If she or any of the agents realize that there is a security camera, they are going to flip."

"I can put it in a secret place where no one will find it."

"Perry, I don't want you getting hurt. I have a really bad feeling of what will happen if you go through with this. I am just trying to protect you.

"Pansy, I know what I'm doing. I just need some time to.."

"No."

"But, Pansy..."

"No!" She yelled that specific word in a tone that I had never heard before. That shut me up real quick, as I knew I had crossed the line this time. "I'm going to go help Felicia get settled up in her room. She doesn't need anymore people criticizing her." With that, she walked away, very angry. Man, did I mess up. Maybe I was over reacting a little. Okay, a lot. I had no right to judge her as a spy when I had no clue who she was. I needed to rest, so I opened the screen door, walked into the living room, and went upstairs to take a nap. But immediately when I got to my room, something hit me on the head so hard I got knocked out, and the last thing I saw was a sack being wrapped around me.

**Later That Day  
><strong>

I woke up in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., dazed and confused as to what was happening and where I was. When I finally realized what was happening, I blurted out, "What on earth is going on? And where's Pansy?" I looked around for Doof. What I saw was much more horrifying. I saw a cage with some people inside. I knew those people. Phineas. Isabella. Ferb. Jamie. Oh no! Pansy!

Phineas and Isabella were cuddling up, looking as scared as everyone else, and Pansy held her paws up to the bars and shook the cage, obviously signaling me to try and get out. Unfortunately, I left all of my tools at home, so there was no way I was getting out of here any time soon.

"Perry!" Pansy had realized where we were, and she suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Why are we here?"

"Probably because Doof has something planned today. But I never thought he would go far enough to kidnap us."

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?"

Fortunately, Jamie wasn't one of the people who was originally captured (he realized we had been kidnapped, came to Doof's and was immediately captured) so he had his tools with him (at least, that's what he coded to me, anyway. He took off his fedora, grabbed his mini laser, and used it to melt the cage bars. It worked, and everybody got out, and as they came over to rescue me, Doof walked into the room.

"Ah, Team Perry the Platypus, I was hoping you would try to escape."

"Why on earth would you want us to do that?," said Jamie.

"Because then I could present you with my traps."

"What do you mean?"

He pressed a button, and immediately, a row of lasers pointed almost every which way except at us became visible, which means if we moved at all, something bad was probably going to happen.

"If you move a single muscle," said Doof," my new inator will fire and glue you to the floor. That is why it is called... Behold, the Glue-inator. With this, I plan to glue every single person to the ground in the Tri State Area, including Rodger, and then taking over."

I gave him a "what are you thinking" look.

"What? It's genius. Why are you looking at me like that? Fine, then, if you don't think its a good plan, I'll just redirect these lasers."

He started using a remote control to move the lasers toward us, and just when it was about to hit Pansy's beak, Felicia jumped in covered with mirrors taped to her fur. And she was wearing a fedora. A FEDORA! She came running towards us and blocked the lasers with her mirrors, and then kicked Doof right in the face, to which he fell on the ground.

"Ha! See, I told you, she is a secret agent! None of you believed me, but I was right!"

"Felicia," said Pansy, "is this true?"

"Yes, it is," said Felicia. "I didn't want you to judge, so I tried to hide it from everyone I could."

"Why would I judge you?" Pansy asked. "We're agents, too. You could have just told us."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just used to the old days, when you stood up for me when everyone else was teasing me, and I thought that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore because I was weird like those kinds of agents."

"But that's silly. We'll always be friends, no matter what."

"Thanks," she said softly. She then ran over to some kind of containment unit and pressed a giant OFF button inside, which turned off the lasers. We ran as fast as we could and activated the hang glider, and we glided out of there as fast as we could.

"Well, at least my inator didn't explode this time," Doof said, as he leaned on the self destruct button.

"Oh, drat. Curse you, Team Perry the..." The inator exploded just as we got out of the building and glided straight for home."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Felicia asked.

"Well," said Phineas. "We can get some ice cream down the street. I heard they're having a sale on sundaes."

"So, wait. You're saying I can still stay at your house?"

"Of course. Youre always welcome here, Felicia. Now, come on. Let's just take a break." And we all glided toward the ice cream shop to get our break.

_**I know this story is a little weird, but hey, it was based off of a joke, so it may not be too good. Also, I would like to let you all know that I will be continuing to write these kinds of stories (with Perry and Pansy) for ficklepickle7, who last month was banned from FanFiction by her parents. We will miss you, but know we are excited for you to come back at 18 (if FanFiction is still popular). If you would like a storyline with Perry and Pansy, please suggest it to me in a review, and as always, I will see you next time. Bye!**_


End file.
